Traição?
by Lea Ewig
Summary: Sango vê Miroku com outra mulher, mas será que é realmente o que parece? Acreditem, a fic está melhor que o resumo...Cap 5! Fic Completa!
1. O fim

-Nem Inuyasha nem nenhum dos outros personagens me pertencem.Se pertencessem, eu não estaria aqui, escrevendo, mas sim com Miroku, me divertindo...mas isso não vêm ao caso agora...vamos à fic e divirtam-se...

_Assim: Fala dos personagens._

Assim: Pensamentos dos personagens(ou do Miroku ou da Sango).

YYYYYYYY: Enquanto isso...ou Mudança de lugar... ou o que preferirem...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era um dia ensolarado e tranqüilo, perfeito para um encontro no parque. Eu havia me arrumado cuidadosamente, como toda vez que saía com ele. E parecia que havia um clima romântico no ar, afinal os pássaros cantavam, crianças brincavam com seus cachorros, e havia um casal deitado na beira do lago se beijando...Mas espere...eu disse alguma coisa sobre um clima romântico? Eu quis dizer uma atmosfera assassina.

_- Miroku, seu canalha!_

_- San-chan? -_ele me olhou assustado como sempre fazia quando era pego no flagra.

_- Não me venha com ´´San-chan seu patife! Como pôde fazer isso comigo?_

_- Mas San-chan, eu só estava... -_ele me olhava desesperado.

_-Mas nada!Só estava com a boca colada à dela! Não quero ouvir mais nada monge! -_Ele me olhou triste, eu não o chamava de monge desde que começamos a namorar.

_- Muito bem então Sango, se você não confia mais em mim e nem quer ouvir meus motivos acho que então devemos dar um tempo. _-Ai que ódio, ele fala como se fosse inocente!Aquele idiota!Mas peraí, ele falou meu nome sem o ´´chan!Meu Deus, o Miroku me tratar pelo nome é que nem o Kenshin falar sem o ´´Este servo ou o ´´Oro!Então ele tá falando sério!

_- Também acho monge! _- Nesse momento, aquela peruazinha de esquina duma figa resolve se intrometer. Ela começa a pedir pra eu me acalmar, ora essa, eu estou calma, se eu não estivesse calma já teria matado os dois à soco, ou então os teria afogado naquele lago idiota. Sim, a idéia era ótima, mas o que eu fiz? Corri em direção ao meu carro. Mas não foi só isso. Também chorei. Já o cafajeste só suspirou e foi andando em direção à moto dele. A mocréia? Ficou lá, plantada ...

Eu moro com a K-chan e o traidor com o Inuyasha. Chegando em casa ouvi o barulho do secador de cabelos, K-chan devia estar se arrumando para seu encontro com Inuyasha. Fui correndo para meu quarto e fechei a porta, ma esperança de que ela não visse que eu estava de volta. Nem preciso dizer que não deu certo. Ela desligou o secador e veio atrás de mim.

_- Sango-chan, está tudo bem?_

_- Tá..._ - mas eu sou imprestável mesmo, assim não engano ninguém...

_- Me deixe entrar Sango-chan..._ -ela parece preocupada...abro a porta e a deixo entrar.

_- Porquê não está em seu encontro com o Miroku?_

_- Se não se importa K-chan, prefiro não falar sobre isso agora..._

_- Tudo bem, vou terminar de me arrumar está bem? Se precisar é só chamar!_

_- Tá..._ -me viro e começo uma busca por um CD que preste.

YYYYYYYY

Chegando em casa entro batendo a porta e tudo mais que estiver ao meu alcance. Não que a porta tenha culpa, mas tinha que descontar em alguma coisa

_- Ei, porque tá quebrando tudo?_ -era Inuyasha, com a camisa vestida pela metade. Infelizmente ele ainda não tinha ido para o encontro com Kagome-chan.

_- Porque eu quero oras._

_- Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui?Não tinha um encontro com a Sango?_

_- Tinha..._ -mas que hanyou inconveniente...

_- Tinha?Porque no passado?Ela fugiu com o padeiro ou algo assim?_

_- Não enche..._ -Meu melhor amigo é um idiota. Mas eu não tenho que aturar nada disso. Ignoro o imbecil e vou para o meu quarto. Jogo minhas coisas, pego meu violão e começo a tocar uma música triste. A mais triste possível. Algum tempo depois, Inuyasha veio falar comigo, agora ele já estava completamente vestido.

_- Miroku, estou saindo tá? Não sei o que aconteceu, mas só peço para que não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois._

_- Tipo o quê?_ -retruquei mal-humorado.

_- Tipo encher a cara ou catar umas ´´acompanhantes por aí._

_- Sou tão previsível assim?_ -perguntei com raiva.

_- Pra mim é._ -dizendo isso ele virou as costas e foi embora. Realmente, meu melhor amigo é muito idiota. Talvez seja exatamente por isso que ele é meu melhor amigo...Voltei a tocar, mas dessa vez, uma música mais animada.

YYYYYYYY

_- Meu Deus, como alguém pode ter tantos CD´s e não ter nenhum que sirva para momentos como esse..._ -Sim, ainda estou procurando o bendito CD, mas nada. Acho que vou ficar com esse mesmo...nem tem nada escrito e não faço idéia do que seja, mas vá lá. Coloco o CD pra tocar e me jogo na cama. Como aquele cretino pode ser tão...cretino! Me trair, sim, à mim! Que sou linda, gostosa e inteligente com aquela fulaninha horrorosa, gorda e provavelmente burra! Como! Tudo bem , a quem quero enganar? Ela era lindíssima e tinha o corpo mais desenvolvido que o meu. Mas ainda devia ser burra. Ai, como sou idiota! O ponto não é esse! O problema é que nós estamos...estávamos...noivos! Tudo bem que ele ainda passa a mão em outras mulheres, mas beijos? Não é...era...um hábito dele beijar outras. Se as mãos dele não me pertencem o resto todo é meu! Finalmente a música começou a tocar! Esse meu som é uma porcaria...mas peraí! Eu conheço essas notas...Não pode ser, com tanto CD logo esse? É um dos milhares que o Miroku gravou pra mim...Hum, ele vivia dizendo que só tinha olhos pra mim...Realmente, só os olhos, o resto é de todas! Mas que a música dele é linda isso não tem como negar...Mas que droga, quem é o idiota que tá tocando a campainha? Ah...deve ser o Inuyasha...Fui abrir a porta ao mesmo tempo em que tentava secar as lágrimas, apesar de saber que não adiantaria nada.

_- Oi Inuyasha, entre, a Kagome ainda não está pronta, por isso vai ter que esperar um pouco._ -Sorria Sango, seja gentil e ele nem vai notar que você...

_- Andou chorando Sango?_ -Droga, porque nunca dá certo?

_- Um pouco..._

_- Como um pouco?Seus olhos estão inchados e vermelhos e suas bochechas estão coradas...Pelo jeito você chorou de se acabar._ -Ele é um cachorro. Em todos os sentidos possíveis da palavra. Você é bem direto hein Inuyasha...

_- Me diga uma coisa Sango, você e o Miroku brigaram?_ -Como ele sabe? Será que eu dou tão na cara assim?...tudo bem, não respondam.

_- Por que diz isso? Não posso chorar sem que ele esteja envolvido?_

_- Basicamente...E ele chegou em casa hoje quebrando tudo. Acho que se ele pudesse partia pra cima de mim._

_- Não é nada Inuyasha. Vou ver se a K-chan está pronta tudo bem?_ - Como aquele idiota chegou com raiva? Ele devia é estar morrendo de culpa e eu de raiva. Ele tá bancando o inocente de novo. Eu odeio isso!

_- Sango, não precisa quebrar os degraus da escada._ -Ops, parece que acabei extravasando minha raiva sem querer...Bom, agora onde está a K-chan? Ah, claro, no banheiro.

_- O Inuyasha está te esperando na sala. É melhor se apressar._

_- Mas eu só tenho que..._

_- K-chan, você está linda, pare de se preocupar à toa!_

_- Tudo bem...Ah, antes que eu vá embora, eu tenho um pedido pra você._

_- Diga._

_- Não faça nada de que vá se arrepender depois hein!_

_- Tipo o quê?_

_- Tipo comer um pote de sorvete sozinha ou encher a cara de sake._

_- Mas sake e sorvete são tão bons!_ -disse triste, era exatamente o que eu ia fazer.

_- Eu sei, mas depois você vai se arrepender. Bom, tenho que ir, ja ne Sango-chan._

_-Ja ne. _-Ainda bem que eu tenho a K-chan, senão eu provavelmente ia me embebedar e fazer alguma besteira. Agora vou voltar pro meu quarto, ouvir as músicas que o Miroku fez pra mim e começar ma lista de jeitos lentos e muito dolorosos de matar o cafajeste.

YYYYYYYY

_- E então Inu? O que achou do filme?_

_- Hum...foi bom..._

_- É impressão minha ou você não tá nem aí pra mim?_

_- Sinto muito Kagome, mas não consigo me divertir sabendo que a Sango e o Miroku estão daquele jeito..._

_- Tudo bem Inu, eu entendo, e também me sinto culpada._

_- E o que vamos fazer agora?_

_- Nós precisamos fazer eles reatarem._

_- Como?_

_- Vamos bolar alguns planos oras!_

_- Alguns?No plural? Um só não basta?_

_- É melhor prevenir. Bom, me ajude._

_- Fazendo o quê?_

_- Pense em jeitos que pessoas podem se conhecer._

_- Hum...encontro às cegas?_

_- Não serve, eles ficam sabendo na hora quem é quem. Eles não podem saber que são eles._

_- Porque?_

_- Porque a briga parece ter sido séria, então eles não devem estar nem querendo se ver._

_- Ah..._

_- Comece a pensar!_

_- Hum...e que tal Internet?_

_- Internet?_

_- É, sites de bate-papo..._

_- Inu, você é um gênio!_

_- Não precisa me lembrar do que eu já sei..._

_- Só não é modesto..._

_- Ei!_

_- Bom, vamos colocar o plano em ação!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continua...

Ja ne :Até logo

Minha primeira fic (publicada)...então, se gostaram, reviews, para me ajudar a continuar...se não gostaram, reviews, para me impedir de continuar...


	2. Plano A

Capítulo 2 - Plano A

_- Entre!_ – Que droga, eu ainda nem cheguei no centésimo item...

_- Sango-chan, eu realmente acho que você precisa parar de ouvir as músicas do Miroku e de escrever essa lista..._

_- Mas só faz um dia!_

_- Sim, mas que tal fazer outras coisas?_

_- Tipo o quê? Encher a cara de sakê?_

_- Não...não quer entrar num site de bate-papo comigo?_ – Chat? Que coisa de criança desocupada...

_- Não sei não K-chan..._

_- Por favor..._ – Droga, ela tá fazendo aquela cara de novo...Assim não vale...

_- Ah...tudo bem..._

_- Eba!! Vamos pro meu quarto tá?_

_- Tá...Posso pegar um pouco de sorvete enquanto espero você ligar o PC e conectar e tudo mais?_

_- Não...¬¬ Até porque já tá tudo preparado_- Saco...

_- Então tá..._

_- E então? Que nick você quer?_

_- Sei lá, escolhe você_ – E eu por acaso tenho cabeça pra pensar nessas coisas agora?

_- Tá...que tal Kaoru? Ela é bem forte, só parece fraca por que o resto do pessoal é forte demais...Se bem que eu acho que o Kenshin é lindo e perfeito demais pra ela, mas ainda prefiro a Kaoru a Tomoe..._

_- K-chan, chega né!? Pode ser Kaoru, não tenho nenhum problema com ela...ao contrário de você..._

_- Gomen, me empolguei um pouco ... -_ Um pouco? o.O

_- Mas Sango...Você ainda tá usando a aliança de noivado? Achei que primeira coisa que você ia fazer era tirar!_

_- Pois é...Até tentei, mas não consegui..._

_- Ah..._

**KAORU ENTRA NA SALA**

YYYYYYYY

_- Miroku, será que dá pra você parar de tocar um pouco? Você já tá aí faz um dia!_ – Que hanyou implicante, saco!

_- E parar de tocar pra fazer o quê? Ir pros pegas ou encher a cara?_

_- Nenhum seu devasso...Não quer entrar num Chat comigo?_

_- Eu não, que coisa mais besta!_

_- Ah... vamos lá Mii-kun!!_ – O quê esse maldito pensa que está fazendo? Como ele ousa tentar imitar a Sango?! Ah...mas ele é um bastardo mesmo! Hum, e agora ele ficou com medinho da minha cara é? Eu já dou um motivo pra ele ter medo...ainda bem que eu tenho esse taco de beisebol... Vai fugir agora é? Idiota! Mas não posso negar que sinto falta dela...do jeito que ela me chamava, me olhava, me batia... e também sinto falta das nossas voltas na minha moto, ela morre de medo de andar de moto, então sempre ficava coladinha comigo...eu podia sentir os seios dela nas minhas costas e...Miroku, não divaga! O importante é só que ela não acreditou em mim! Só isso! Eu realmente preciso me distrair...

_- Tudo bem Inuyasha, eu entro no site com você..._

_- Sério? Ótimo! Mas será que dava pra largar isso aí?_

_- Ah, claro...Escolhe aí o nick..._

_- Hum...pode ser Kenshin?_

_- Pode, mas porque?_

_- Ah, sabe como é, todas as garotas amam esse cara!_

_- É verdade..._

**KENSHIN ENTRA NA SALA**

_- Olha Miroku, tem até uma Kaoru!_

_- É... -_ Grande coisa...

**KENSHIN: Konni chiwa Kaoru-san! Como vai?**

**KAORU: Bem, obrigada….**

_- Sango, mais animação!_

_- Tá..._

**KENSHIN: Nossa, a senhorita parece triste, o que houve?**

_- Como consegue fingir estar interessado no que ela diz?_

_- Não estou fingindo... -_ Pouco...

**KAORU: Nada de mais, terminei meu namoro ontem...**

**KENSHIN: Nossa, isso é uma pena...Na verdade também terminei meu namoro ontem...A senhorita gostava muito dele?**

**KAORU: Gostava...ele era perfeito, fazia tudo por mim, era super dedicado, me protegia, me fazia sentir segura como se mais nada no mundo importasse, era lindo, gostoso, ai ai...ops, desculpe, me perdi por um momento...E a sua namorada? Como ela era?**

**KENSHIN: Ela também era perfeita, se preocupava comigo, fazia sacrifícios por mim, era meio estressada, mas eu a amava do mesmo jeito...**

**KAORU: Entendo...mas vamos deixá-los de lado.Fale um pouco de você...**

**KENSHIN: Hum...sou alto, moreno, gosto de música, e sou meio mulherengo, especialmente depois de terminar com a minha namorada ciumenta...**

_- Mas isso é mentira, você nem saiu de casa! Peraí...você tá cantando a garota?_ o.O

_- Não...afinal, não quero conhece-la mesmo... -_ Mas é claro que eu to dando em cima dela! Preciso me divertir um pouco! u.u

**KAORU: Ah, é mulherengo é?**

_- Mas será possível que todos os homens são iguais?!_

_- Ei, o Inu não é assim!_

_- Ele pode até não ser, mas todos os outros com quem eu me relaciono são!!!_

_- Acho que você é meio azarada nesse ponto..._

**KENSHIN: Só um pouco...Me fale sobre você...**

_- Ah, nem vem! Eu não sei, não vou e nem quero me descrever!_

_- Se você não vai eu vou!_

**KAORU: Eu sou morena, com lindos olhos castanhos, inteligente, simpática e diga-se de passagem, tenho um corpo escultural.**

_- K-chan! Não acredito que você fez isso!_

_- Mas eu só disse a verdade..._

**KENSHIN: Nossa...e o seu namorado terminou com você?(seu imbecil, foi você mesmo que terminou com ela!!)**

_- Miroku, sua namorada também era linda!_

_- Eu sei... _- Ele tem razão, a Sango era perfeita...e o corpo então...Ops! To vagando de novo! Epa! Peraí!

_- Inuyasha, você está me dizendo que andou olhando pra minha namorada?_ – Cadê o taco de beisebol quando preciso dele?

_- Ah, nem vem! Você não pode me passar sermão, você que seca todas as mulheres de Tókio!_

_- Bom, mas eu nunca fiquei olhando pra Kagome, sabe..._

_- Ah...mas Miroku...não fique bravo...olhar não tira pedaço..._

_- Ora seu... _- Ficou com medo de novo! Sói por que eu vou socar o imbecil até a morte? Ou melhor ainda...vou contar pra Kagome...Aí sim ele vai levar...

_- O-olha lá, ela tá respondendo!_

**KAORU: Sim...ele realmente era um imbecil...**

_- Sango-chan...não fale assim..._

_- Mas é a pura verdade..._

**KENSHIN: Me diga, o que você acha mais importante num relacionamento?**

**KAORU:Confiança e fidelidade!**

**KENSHIN: Pois é, eu também acho! Mas a minha namorada não parece achar...**

**KAORU: Porquê?**

**KENSHIN: Quando acontece alguma coisa ela nem quer me ouvir...**

**KAORU: Mas você é mulherengo, porque ela devia acreditar em você?**

**KENSHIN: Por que eu a amo!**

**KAORU: Desde quando isso é motivo suficiente?**

**KENSHIN: Desde sempre!**

**KAORU: E quem garante que isso é verdade? Se você é mulherengo sua namorada fica insegura, nenhum relacionamento dá certo sem a certeza da fidelidade!**

**KENSHIN: Mas se um mulherengo passa a ter um relacionamento sério, é sinal de que ele realmente ama a mulher! E se ela não acredita nele, onde fica a confiança nessa historia?**

**KAORU: Mas o homem tem que fazer por onde né!? Não adianta só falar, tem que demonstrar!**

**KENSHIN: Mas ele já demonstrou no momento em que escolheu a mulher!**

**KAORU: Mas às vezes a mulher precisa mais do que isso!**

**KENSHIN: Tipo o quê?**

**KAORU: Tipo deixar de lado os hábitos pervertidos! Agora thau, tenho que ir.**

**KAORU SAI DA SALA**

_- Ué Sango-chan, desistiu?_

_- Desisti, ele me lembra demais o Miroku. Se me dá licença, vou encher a cara de sakê e sorvete enquanto escuto as músicas dele e choro de me acabar._

YYYYYYYY

_- É...não deu certo...Aonde vai Miroku?_

_- Vou comprar sakê pra encher a cara. Essa garota me lembra demais a Sango...Até os argumentos eram os mesmos..._

_- E pros pegas? Vai de aliança mesmo?_

_- Não vou pros pegas._

_- Não vai?!_ O.O

_**- **Não...a Sango não me sai da cabeça, eu me sentiria culpado..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pois é...eu sei que faz mto mto mto mto mto tempo q a fic tah parada mas tentem entender...segundo ano eh foda...ainda mais pra quem tah com a corda no pescoço...mas esse feriado veio bem a calhar... eu pretendia colocar o cap 3 no ar tb...mas ainda falta um pouquinho...mas acho que ateh o fim do feriado dah pra terminar...Bom...obrigada pelas reviews, e se naum for pedir mto,(td bem, eu sei q depois de tanto tempo enrolando naum tenho direito de pedir nada , mas vá lah...), gostaria que vcs me mandassem mais reviews!!!! XD (naum me odeiem) eh q eu quero saber se tah bom, se tah uma merda, se eu devia consideram a hipótese de escrever um livro, ou talvez a de eu me suicidar...ou talvez vcs prefiram me matar com suas próprias mãos... anyway...Itterashai!!!


	3. Plano B

Capítulo 3- Plano B

_- Sango-chan, eu tenho um convite pra te fazer._

_- Fale K-chan _- Digo depois de tirar o volume da televisão.

_- Bem, eu sei que é meio insensível falar disso com você agora, mas...Como você sabe, eu e o Inuyasha vamos fazer um ano de namoro daqui a uma semana, e nós estávamos pensando em dar uma festa; uma festa à fantasia..._

_- Festa à fantasia?_

_- Bom, na verdade seria mais um baile de máscaras, por respeito a você Sango-chan._

_- A mim? Por quê?_

_- Bom, é que o Miroku também vai ser convidado, e se todos forem de máscara, no mínimo vai ficar mais difícil pra ele te reconhecer._

_- É, tem razão. Arigato K-chan, mas tem um porém._

_- O que foi?_

_- Vou querer ajuda pra escolher a fantasia._ – Sei como ela adora se meter no que eu visto, então assim eu agrado ela e me livro de uma preocupação.

_- Hai! Então amanhã, às compras!_

YYYYYYYY

_- Miroku, posso falar com você?_

_- O que você quer Inuyasha? Não vê que estou ocupado?_

_- Deitado e fazendo malabarismo com uma bola só? É, realmente, você tá muuuuuito ocupado..._

_- Ou fala o que quer ou vai embora, baka!_

_- Bom, eu e a Kagome vamos dar uma festa de um ano de namoro e a gente queria saber se você vai._

_- A Sango vai também?_

_- Vai ué! Ou você espera que a gente deixe ela de fora?_

_- Não foi isso que eu disse..._

_- Não esquenta com isso, pra entrar na festa tem que estar de máscara, então dificilmente ela vai te reconhecer._

_- Hmmm..._

_- Voce vai?_

_- Vou, só não sei com que fantasia eu vou_

_- Nisso a Kagome dá um jeito._

_- É disso que eu tenho medo..._

_- Quê?!!_

_- Nada não...agora vai embora!_

_- Tá bem, tá bem, já to saindo..._

YYYYYYYY(No dia seguinte...)

_- Ainda bem que hoje é domingo não é Sango-chan?_

_- Porque? O que tem demais nisso? Continuo tendo uma montanha de trabalhos pra fazer!_

_- Que mau humor hein? Mas também, trabalhos de faculdade são o fim!_

_- Nem me fale! Mas você ainda não me disse o que tem de tão especial hoje..._

_- Ué? Já esqueceu? Nós vamos escolher sua fantasia!_

_- É mesmo...Tinha me esquecido completamente!_

_- Então pode ir levantando daí e já pra se arrumar!_

_- Tá bem , tá bem..._

Meia hora depois

_- Pronto K-chan! Vamos!_

_- Então tá!_

Entramos no meu carro e rodamos toda Tókio até pararmos na frente de uma loja que K-chan disse que tinha lindas fantasias...Bem, as fantasias podiam ser lindas, mas a loja...era um traste.

_- Bom dia, em que posso ajuda-las?_ - Kami, alguma vez eu já disse o quanto eu odeio isso? A gente nem entrou direito na loja e já vieram 5 vendedoras em cima...Parecem um bando de urubus...Credo...

_- Humm...Que tipos de fantasias com máscaras vocês têm?_ - K-chan falou com a vendedora que estava mais perto e as outras saíram desapontadas procurando o que fazer...

_- Bom, nós temos esse novo modelo da Mulher- Gato..._ - Ah,é...com certeza...tudo o que eu preciso nesse momento! Uma fantasia suuuuper colada, aí sim que vou ficar cercada de pervertidos...Como se eu já não tivesse tido o bastante pra uma vida!

_- Não, obrigada. Não tem nada sem todo esse ''sex-appeal'' ?_

_- Ah...tem..._ – É impressão minha ou a vendedora pareceu decepcionada? Que mulher estranha... – _Tem esses vestidos que acompanham as máscaras... _- Nossa! K-chan tinha razão...aqui tem coisas lindíssimas! Esses vestidos parecem de princesas...K-chan se apaixonou por um em especial e me forçou a experimentar. Ele é todo branco, tomara-que-caia, com algumas pétalas e flores de sakura bem claras bordadas no busto e na barra do vestido e a máscara acompanhava aquele padrão.

_- É lindo Sango-chan! Por que não aluga esse?_

_- É realmente lindo, mas..._

_- Mas o que?_

_- Parece com um vestido de noiva..._

_- É mesmo...Sinto muito Sango-chan... _- Coitada, ela estava tentando me animar, mas não deu muito certo...

_- Não se preocupe K-chan! É só escolher outro!_

_- É...Com licença moça, tem algum outro vestido desse tipo de outra cor?_

_- Claro!!Tem esse rosa-choque aqui, tem um outro creme, e outro azul-claro. Mas se preferir cores mais fortes, que eu aconselho, tem esse vinho, esse azul-marinho, azul-petróleo, verde-escuro, esse púrpura, e esse..._

_- Ah...não obrigada, vou ficar só com os claros mesmo..._

_- Ah...fique à vontade. _- Ela desanimou de novo? Que gosto suspeito essa mulher tem...Em todo caso...Uma hora depois estamos saindo da loja e K-chan me pede para deixá-la na casa de Inuyasha. Me pergunta se eu não vou entrar também, mas eu recuso. A última coisa que eu quero é correr o risco de me encontrar com Miroku. Volto pra casa e mergulho nos trabalhos da faculdade...

YYYYYYYY

_- Inuyasha, campainha!_

_- Atende lá! Estou ocupado!_

_- Como se eu não estivesse... _- Saio do meu quarto e vou em direção à porta de entrada. Mas por que diabos eu tenho que ir atender? Não é pra mim mesmo...A única pessoa que vinha me ver era a Sango, mas eu duvido muito que seja ela...

_- Oi Miroku!!_

_- Ah...é você Kagome-chan...o Inuyasha tá no quarto dele, e como ele é muuuuuito ocupado, quem veio atender fui eu._

_- Ah...tudo bem... mas na verdade vim pra falar com você... _- Comigo? Isso põe abaixo o pensamento anterior...Mas pensando bem, deve ser por causa da Sango...É, as únicas pessoas que vêm me visitar além dela são os que querem falar sobre ela...Preciso urgentemente aumentar meu círculo de amizades...

_- O que foi Kagome-chan? Se queria falar comigo devia ter vindo num horário que o Inuyasha não estivesse...assim teríamos mais privacidade..._ - Que foi? Posso estar na fossa, mas preciso me vingar do Inuyasha...aquele cretino que fica secando a Sango...E além do mais, Kagome-chan se derreteu agora...Não culpo ela...Sou irresistível...Sango que o diga...u.u

_- Humm...vou ignorar isso, fazendo de conta que você bebeu muito ultimamente e não sabe o que está dizendo..._ - Há! Ela ficou vermelha! Sabia! Nenhuma mulher resiste ao meu olhar sedutor! - _Mas voltando ao assunto, o Inuyasha te falou da festa semana que vem né? Pois é, estou aqui pra te ajudar a escolher uma fantasia..._

_- O quê? Justo hoje? Mas eu tenho uma tese pra fazer! Não pode ser outro dia?_

_- Não! Tem que ser hoje! Sabe, minha vida não se resume a ajudar você sabia? Sou uma pessoa ocupada! E se eu fosse você, pararia de encher o saco, e andaria logo, por que quanto mais rápido sairmos daqui, mais rápido estaremos de volta!_

_- Estarão de volta de onde?_

_- Inu-kun!_ - Agora que o desgraçado se dá ao luxo de aparecer...

_- Bom, eu vou levar o Miroku pra escolher a fantasia dele hoje!Você vai também?_

_- Sinceramente, eu adoraria ir pra tirar uma com a cara dele vestido nas fantasias mais esdrúxulas possíveis, mas infelizmente tenho muita coisa pra fazer por aqui, então não vai dar...Mas então, você me favor Kagome? _- Lá vem merda...

_- O quê?_

_- Leva essa câmera com você e tira fotos dele vestindo fantasias ridículas pra eu colocar na Internet? _- Bestão...

-_ Inu, deixe de ser bobo...Claro que não vou levar uma máquina fotográfica..._ - E dá-lhe Kagome!!

_- Não vai?_ - Bem feito!!

_- Não, vou levar a filmadora, assim você coloca no YOUTUBE!!_ - Traidora!!

_- Mas deixando isso de lado Kagome, é melhor nós irmos logo, ainda tenho muito trabalho pra fazer, então preciso estar de volta logo..._

_- Td bem então, vá se arrumar._

YYYYYYYY(Uma hora depois no provador da loja)

Não sei não...tem algo aqui que não se encaixa...E o que diabos é essa fantasia? Parece que quanto mais eu me olho no espelho, pior ela fica...Não acredito que a Kagome me fez vestir isso...Pelo menos ela não trouxe a filmadora...E qual é a desse chapéu afinal?

_- E então Miroku? Já se vestiu? _- Se já me vesti? Há muito tempo, mas até parece que vou sair daqui usando isso!

_- Anda logo, sai daí!_ - Não acredito que estou fazendo isso! Será que o pesadelo nunca acaba?

_- Ficou tão kawaii!!!_

_- Kagome, tenha dó! Zorro!? O que passa na sua cabeça afinal? Vento? Já fez eu me vestir de Papai Noel, Coelhinho da Páscoa, Cupido, Batman, Super-Homem...Será que isso não tem fim?_

_- Ainda falta a do Homem-Aranha, Ranger Vermelho, e por aí afora..._

_- Você tá levando o pedido do Inuyasha a sério demais...Isso tá ficando ridículo..._

_- E o que você sugere?_

_- Não tem nada mais normal não?_

_- Vou procurar, enquanto isso, espere dentro do provador, ou vai arriscar ser visto assim? _- Odeio dizer, mas ela tem razão...Fazer o quê? O jeito é esperar mesmo...

(Agora é o diálogo da Kagome com a vendedora, é, essa mesma...A propósito, o Miroku não consegue ouvir isso )

_- Com licença moça, se lembra de mim? Vim aqui mais cedo com outra garota..._

_- Ah, aquelas que insistiram por um vestido comum e claro?_

_- É...essas mesmo...Então...eu precisava que você arranjasse o par da roupa que escolhemos mais cedo..._

_- Para aquele rapaz bonitão que está no provador?_

_- É, esse mesmo._

_- Tudo bem, só um minuto...Aqui está...Faça bom proveito._

_- Hummm...Arigato...Que vendedora estranha..._

_- O que disse?_

_- Nada não..._ o.O

_- Miroku, e que tal essa roupa?_

_- Até que enfim, algo usável! Se me dá licença... _- Quando ela sai, começo a me trocar...a nova fantasia parece com aquelas de príncipes de contos de fadas...Depois de toda aquela enrolação de pagar e coisa e tal, decidi fazer uma pergunta que tem me atormentado já faz algum tempo...

_- E então Kagome, qual fantasia você e o Inuyasha vão usar?_

_- Nós? Nós não vamos de fantasia._

_- O quê? Por quê?_

_- Porque senão ficaria muito difícil pros convidados nos acharem no meio de toda aquela multidão de máscaras..._

_- Lá isso é mas..._

_- Mas nada! Você não tava com pressa? Então anda logo com isso!_

_- Tem razão..._ - Voltamos pra casa e Kagome-chan resolveu ficar mais um pouco com Inuyasha, mas foi embora pouco depois, mas agora tenho que parar de enrolar e terminar logo essa maldita tese!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, não me matem...na verdade o cap 4 era pra ser junto do cap 3...mas...sabe o q q eh? nao deu tempo...nem comecei direito o cap 4...entao resolvi publicar separado...fzr o q neh? mas pelo menos deu pra fazer mais um cap antes do fim do feriado...bom...esse eh pra ser o ultimo plano q a Kagome e o Inuyasha bolaram...falta de imaginacao eh um troço serio...entao se alguem tiver alguma ideia de mais algum plano, plz me avisem beleza? se nao...a fic acaba no cap5...reviews people...bom...kissus...ja ne...

PS: reviews...por favor...nem q seja pra me mandar pra ponte q partiu, plz...ç.ç


	4. Plano B, parte 2

Cap 4- Plano B(parte 2)

YYYYYYYY No dia da festa...

_- Miroku, então eu estou indo buscar a Kagome tá?_

_- Tá..._

_- Nem pense em fugir ouviu bem? Você vai nessa festa!_

_- E por acaso eu tenho escolha?_

_- Não! E é bom que você se lembre disso e que vá a festa!_

_- Tá...Epa! Peraí! Você vai assim? De jeans e camiseta?_

_- Vou, qual o problema?_

_- Porque eu não posso ir com uma roupa normal também?_

_- Por que não! Agora dá licença que eu tenho que ir embora!_

_- Tá...Vai logo..._-Saco, parece que eu vou ter que ir mesmo...Quero só ver se eu encontrar com a Sango...Bom...Agora, chuveiro!

YYYYYYYY

_- Nossa K-chan...Adorei sua fantasia..._

_- Sério? Obrigada..._

_- É...Agora, quero ver você fazer o Inuyasha vestir a dele..._

_- Ai ai...Bom, eu dou um jeito!_

_- Dessa vez você se aprontou cedo hein!? O Inuyasha ainda nem chegou..._

_- Mas também né Sango-chan, comecei a me arrumar faz umas 4 horas..._

_- É...Mas valeu a pena...Tá linda..._

_- Tira o olho da minha fantasia, você tem a sua! Ah...campainha..._

_- Pode deixar que eu atendo. _–Desço as escadas e abro a porta pro Inuyasha –_Oi, ela já tá pronta, só te esperando._

_- O-O quê? Ela já tá pronta? IMPOSSÍVEL!_

_- Vai lá checar então. _-Digo, rindo. Ele sobe as escadas correndo pra comprovar o que eu disse. Eu, discretamente, subo as escadas e paro na porta do quarto dela pra assistir a cena de camarote.

_- Você não tá pronta coisa nenhuma, a Sango me enganou!Você ainda tá de toalha!_

_- Inuyasha, essa é a fantasia!_

_- Fantasia nada, toalha, só! E porque fantasia? Você tinha dito que a gente ia normal..._

_- Claro que é uma fantasia, de Cleópatra...Quer ver a sua?_

_- A minha? Eu também vou fantasiado?_

_- Claro! Olha aqui! Você é um faraó. Combina com a minha._

_- Kagome, eu não vou, em hipótese alguma, sob nenhuma condição, vestir isso! Jamais! Ouviu? Nunca!_

_- Ah...Deixa de ser chato Inuyasha!_

_- Bom, e por que raios eu iria vestir isso?_

_- Por que eu to mandando! Ah...Por favor...Só pra eu ver como fica...Eu escolhi com tanto carinho... _–Dito isso ela abaixa a cabeça e começa a soluçar de leve...K-chan, sua fingida...

_- Feh...Tá bem, mas pára de chorar..._ –Ela levanta o rosto, dá um sorriso pra ele, sai do quarto e fecha a porta atrás dela.

_- Então foi por isso que você se arrumou antes K-chan?_

_- É...Eu sabia que ele ia demorar pra vestir a porcaria da fantasia...Ele devia é agradecer por eu não ter escolhido a do Tarzan e da Jane..._

_- Kagome, eu to ouvindo tudo!_- Grita Inuyasha de dentro do quarto...Que ouvido...

_- Ai Inuyasha, eu só to brincando! Já se vestiu? Sai daí pra eu ver!_

_- Mas nem morto!_

_- Sai. Agora._ –Inuyasha abre a porta e sai no mesmo instante em que K-chan o chama. Cachorro com pedigree é beeem diferente desses vira-latas, tipo o Miroku...

_- Ah Inu, tá lindo!_

_- Kagome, eu to é pelado!_

_- Não tá não!_

_- To sim, parece mais que eu saí do banho, enrolei uma toalha e foi pra festa assim mesmo!_

_- Bom...Nisso ele tem razão K-chan, a sua pelo menos é uma túnica...Já a dele... _- Não que eu não estivesse apreciando a vista... Não me culpem, mas não é todo dia que eu vejo um Deus Grego, ou melhor, Egípcio, assim...Ainda mais depois que terminei com o Miroku...Meu Deus...Acho que eu realmente peguei alguns dos maus-hábitos dele...

_- Mas só parece porque ele não colocou as jóias!_

_- Jóias? Que jóias?_

_- São de mentira Inu...São colares e braceletes egípcios FALSOS..._

_- Isso significa que não dá pra vender?_

_- Não! Agora coloca!_

_- Tá bem..._

_- Agora não parece mais que está de toalha._

_- Mas ainda não está completo._

_- Não?_

_- Falta a maquiagem._

_- O QUÊ!!?? Mas nem pensar Kagome! Já aceitei ir de toalha, mas maquiagem!? Nem vem! E do que você tá rindo Sango!? _–Ele me perguntou rispidamente com um brilho assassino nos olhos...

_- Eu? Eu não to rindo de nada não, imagina Inuyasha!_ –Falo, tentando manter o rosto sério. Não pretendo morrer tão cedo...

_- Inuyasha, deixa de ser implicante! É só um lápis preto pra fazer o contorno do olho! Que nem o meu!_

_- Não quero!_

_- Inuyasha..._-Falou K-chan num tom gélido...Às vezes ela me dá medo...

_- Tá bem..._

_- E nem pense em falar um ''AI'', senão..._

_- Tá bem... _–Nossa...A K-chan sabe como ser persuasiva...Eu podia jurar que ela nunca ia conseguir maquiar o Inuyasha...

_- Prontinho!_

_- Ficou ótimo K-chan!_

_- Obrigada! Ficou mesmo não foi...E não se atreva a pôr a mão no olho, ouviu Inuyasha?_

_- Tá bem..._

_- Ótimo, bom, thau Sango-chan, te vejo na festa tá? _

_- Tá bem, thauzinho!_ –Ufa, até que enfim já foram...A Kagome é realmente mandona...Tenho até pena do Inuyasha...Ah, quer saber? Eu não to nem um pouco a fim de ir...Acho que vou ficar em casa mesmo...Mas preciso de uma desculpa pra dar depois...Não vai dar certo...Não tenho nenhuma idéia...Ela tava tão animada e queria tanto que eu fosse...Ah...vou ter que ir...Droga de consciência... Não podia ir visitar o Pinóquio de vez em quando? Saco...Bom...Não adianta chorar, pro banho!

YYYYYYYY Na festa...

_-Nossa Kagome, quanta gente você chamou pra essa festa? Tóquio inteira?_

_-Não, só metade._

_-QUÊ? _

_-É brincadeira Inuyasha...Ah...O Miroku chegou..._

_-Acho que eu vou ali do lado e já volto..._

_-Inuyasha, deixa de palhaçada e volta aqui!_

_-Tá bem..._

_-Oi vocês dois...então...Parabéns pelo namoro, muitas felicidades, blá blá blá , e se precisarem de mim, to ali do lado enchendo a cara._

_-Ah...Então tá né..._

_-Tá, desculpa, deixa eu tentar outra vez...Oi! Parabéns por todo esse tempo juntos, o Inuyasha tem realmente muita sorte de ter uma namorada como você Kagome-chan. A propósito, as fantasias estão ótimas, principalmente a sua Kagome..._

_-Opa! Pode ir parando por aí seu monge delinqüente! Ela é minha namorada!_

-Foi mau cara...Não se estresse...Bom, qualquer coisa, estou ali batendo um papo com o barman...

_-Miroku, não quero ninguém bêbado aqui!_

_-Calma Kagome-chan...Prometo me manter longe do álcool! Vou ficar no refrigerante então,tá?_

_-Tudo bem, e obrigada por ter vindo!_

_-Não há de quê!Ah...A Sango já chegou?_

_-Não ainda não..._

YYYY Algum tempo depois...

_-Olá K-chan, Inuyasha..._

_-Nossa, ficou mesmo linda Sango-chan..._

_-Obrigada..._

_-Inuyasha, dá pra parar de babar por um minuto e prestar atenção na conversa?!_

_-Hãn? Hein? Ah...Olá Sango, como vai?_

_-Seu baka..._

_-O quê?!_

_-Nada não..._

_-Mas então...Eu desejo muitas felicidades pra vocês, e que vocês se mantenham juntos sempre, por que vocês ficam muito fofos juntos!_

_-Ah Sango-chan...Obrigada..._

_-Bom, eu vou tomar alguma coisa ali tudo bem?_

_-Claro, desde que não tenha álcool..._

_-Mas aí acabou toda a graça..._

_-Sango..._

-Tá bem...Fui!

_-Ufa...Ela já foi, agora os dois vão se encontrar, conversar, e tudo vai estar bem de novo!_

_-Você realmente acredita nisso Kagome?_

_-Eu espero.Vou torcer por eles..._

_-Eu também..._

_-Falando nisso...Por que você olhou tanto pra Sango daquele jeito?_

_-Jeito? Que jeito? Não olhei de nenhum jeito diferente._

_-Sei..._

YYYY No bar...

_-Boa noite, me vê um Guaraná por favor?(olha a propaganda...)_

_-Claro, Vossa Alteza...(esse é o barman viu...coitado uma fala só...)_

_-Guaraná é?_

_-Fui proibida de beber hoje..._

_-Eu também, mas quer saber o que você faz?_

_-O quê?_

_-Você pega o copo de refrigerante, pega um pouco de whiski, mistura os dois e ninguém desconfia._

_-Ah é?_

_-É. Mas me diga, a princesa está desacompanhada?_

_-Por que diz isso?_

_-Bom, as moças acompanhadas não costumam vir para o bar logo no começo da festa. Elas vêm no final, quando foram trocadas por outras ''nobres damas''._

_-Ah, e o distinto cavalheiro está aqui para esperar por essas moças rejeitadas e consola-las?_

_-Mas é lógico que não._

_-Ah não?_

_-Bom, essa até era a minha intenção inicial, porém estou mais interessado na nobre princesa desacompanhada que toma Guaraná._

_-Você é meio atirado não?_

_-Mas é claro que não, tudo que pretendo é conversar com essa bela dama, nada mais._

_-E eu suponho que deveria acreditar em você por que...?_

_-Por que eu dou minha palavra de honra. E a honra de um príncipe jamais é questionada, certo?_

_-Imagino que sim._

_-Pois bem, agora que tal aquele whiski com Guaraná?_

YYYY

_-Inuyasha, você já percebeu que faz mais de duas horas que os dois estão conversando ?_

_-Percebi. E eles nem sabem com quem estão falando._

_-Não sabem? Ainda não?_

_-Não.Passei por lá há pouco e eles estão conversando muito animadamente pra quem tava brigando até há pouco. E eles não estão nem se chamando pelos nomes._

_-Hummm...Talvez nós devamos dar um empurrãozinho..._

_-Peça pra que coloquem uma música lenta quando essa acabar.Quem sabe eles dançam..._

-Tudo bem.

-------Começa a tocar uma música bem lenta e romântica e vários casais se levantam pra ir dançar, inclusive os protagonistas.

_-Princesa, gostaria de me conceder a honra dessa dança?_

_-A honra é toda minha..._

Tralalalala...thururururu...Pronto, acabou a música.

_-Muito obrigada pela dança._

_-Eu é que agradeço. Vou buscar algo pra bebermos, de acordo?_

_-De acordo.Mas dessa vez sem ser misturado tudo bem?_

_-Tudo bem. Volto já._

-------

_-Prontinho, aqui está._ – Disse o rapaz estendendo o copo com a mão direita. Ela estendeu a mão direita pra pegar o copo e foi só naquele momento que os dois prestaram real atenção um ao outro. Ambos tinham anéis iguais no dedo anular direito. A aliança de casamento.

O susto dos dois foi tal ao se reconhecerem que o copo acabou escapando das mãos caiu, terminando por se estilhaçar no chão, chamando a atenção de todos ao redor.

_-Mi-Miroku..._

_-Sango?_

_-E-eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo... _–Ele, prevendo uma discussão, pegou a mão da noiva e a levou pra fora do salão da festa. Como estavam em um clube, a levou pra um par de balanços que havia ali perto em um parquinho.

_-Sango, eu não fazia idéia de que era você...Me desculpe._

_-Mas você não entende que é justamente esse o problema? Você fez exatamente o que você sempre faz. _

_-E o que exatamente eu fiz?_

_-Você deu em cima de uma completa desconhecida! Como de todas as outras vezes! Você não tem idéia de como isso magoa? Eu vi você fazer isso com várias moças, e elas, acabavam se apaixonando por você e se sujeitavam às suas vontades, e depois você simplesmente as esquecia! E eu, mesmo sabendo disso, caí na sua! E acabei caindo num erro em que eu havia jurado que nunca iria cair!_

_-E que erro foi esse?_

_-Ter me apaixonado por você!_

_-Quer dizer que me amar é um erro? Porquê? Eu não sou digno é isso? Não valho a pena? O que é? Me diga! Se você se arrepende por ter se apaixonado por mim então por que não rejeitou minha proposta de casamento?_

_-Eu não rejeitei sua proposta porque eu te amo!_ -Sango começa a chorar. _-Mas isso me faz sofrer, porque você está sempre me enganando,e o meu erro era te perdoar sempre!_

_-Mas você não me perdoou mais._

-Não, porque eu cansei de sofrer as mesmas coisas, sempre, e de ouvir você me pedindo perdão! Você me enganou! Primeiro no parque, e agora, quando eu pensei que você iria estar pelo menos um pouco triste por que nós não estávamos mais nos falando, vejo que você me trocaria facilmente por outra desconhecida qualquer!

_-Mas e quanto a você?_

_-Eu? O que eu fiz ?_

_-Você mostrou que apesar de tudo o que diz, também seria capaz de me esquecer facilmente! Nem entrou no salão e já foi caindo na conversa de outro homem! Você pensa que me engana, mais você só quer me fazer_ _sentir culpado por coisas que eu não fiz! Não vou negar que dei em cima de várias mulheres, mas nunca, ouviu? NUNCA fui infiel a você! Todas as coisas de que você me culpa de fazer foram antes de nós termos alguma_ _coisa juntos! Nunca, em todos esses anos de namoro, traí você! Mas você não acredita! Você é desconfiada demais! Tive sim, um histórico de traições e cantadas, mas nunca enquanto estava com você!Eu te amo sim, e me dói muito ver você sofrer!_

_-E quanto ao parque!?_

_- Eu já disse, eu nunca te traí!_

_-Ah, por favor! Eu vi! O que você espera de mim? Que eu acredite em você? Só porquê me deu sua palavra de honra de que isso é verdade?_

_-E a minha palavra não é o bastante pra você? _

_-Não!_

_-Pois devia ser! Eu te amo Sango, eu podia ter escolhido qualquer moça, mas foi você que eu escolhi.Eu conheço você. E você me conhece também. Você não consegue ver que tudo o que eu te falei é verdade?_

_-Ah Miroku...Eu...Eu não sei de mais nada..._

_-Você sabe que é verdade, só não consegue aceitar.Você sempre desconfiou de mim. Não posso dizer que essa desconfiança era à toa..._

_-Não pode mesmo! _

-Sei que não.Mas e então Sango? Você acredita em mim?

_-Não sei!!_- Dito isso ela sai correndo em direção a seu carro, enquanto Miroku simplesmente olha pra Sango com os olhos marejados e se joga no balanço a seu lado.Ao notar que talvez esse seja o fim definitivo do relacionamento deles , ele sente seu coração se estilhaçando exatamente como o copo alguns minutos atrás. Ele se levanta e vai em direção ao estacionamento, onde pega sua moto e volta pra casa, numa fossa pior do que a de antes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Até que enfim o Cap 4. É que eu estava viajando...Ah eh, aproveitando a deixa...Que todos tenham um ótimo 2007!!! Bom...devo dizer que esse capitulo me doeu muito escrever...

1º- Por que eu odeio quando S&M brigam!

2º-Porque eu amo S&M juntos

3º- Naum sei escrever em 3ªpessoa!!!(sua besta)

e 4º- odeio escrever coisas tristes!!!

Bom, fora isso, tudo bem né...o 5º Cap está prontinho, então suponho que eu coloque no ar amanhã!!! Bom, sobre as fantasias...Como vocês puderam notar, naum sou boa pra descrever roupas, entao as fantasias ficaram meio estranhas...eu queria poder desenhar e mostrar pra vocês XD, mas naum dá. Bom, a da Sango e do Miroku. Eu estou procurando figuras de roupas que sejam exatamente do jeito que eu imaginei. Da sango eu achei a figura, mas perdi o link.XD e a do Miroku eu ainda estou procurando...Se eu naum achar , bom...daí jah era...a naum ser que eu mesma desenhe, passe pro PC, e mande por e-mail pros interessados.Mas dah mtoooo trabalho, então pretendo achar uma figura no Google msm. Jah a da Kagome e do Inuyasha,eu tinha certeza de que eles iam de fantasia, apesar do Inu achar que não.Mas o problema era :fantasiados de que? Bom...apesar de eu achar que eh uma fantasia meio boba pros donos da festa, eu escolhi de faraós pq eu adoro aquelas roupas e acho que iam ficar legais e pronto. Bom, eu planejava que a conversa dos dois(S&M) no começo estivesse inteira na fic... mais queria mostrar que os dois se deram super bem sem nem ao menos saber quer eram, e que eles conversaram por horas...mais escrever horas de conversa eh complicado...então acabei encurtando a historia...E a briga...bom, eu queria que ela fosse mais curta, beeeem mais curta, mas acho que me empolguei nessa parte e escrevi em excesso. Bom, acho que era só...(SÓ??? O.O) ...reviews, por favor...num custa nada neh...por favor...Ah...soh pra avisar...essa eh a primeira vez que eu naum reescrevo um capitulo pelo menos 2 vezes, então...se ficou mto ruim, td bem, me culpem, e eu volto a corrigir meus capítulos antes de publicar...


	5. The End

Cap 5- O fim.

- Aquele cretino! Como ele ousa tentar me convencer? Ele não está certo, ele me usou, só isso! E eu sou uma completa estúpida! Ele começou a falar tudo aquilo e fez eu me sentir culpada! Caí no mesmo erro de novo! Será possível que eu não aprendo nada, mesmo quebrando a cara? Não posso confiar nele! Eu o vi beijando aquela outra! Eu vi! E ele vem querer me convencer do contrário? Eu não sou burra! Aquele cafajeste! Traidor! Galinha! ...Mas...Eu amo aquele estúpido...Mas que droga...E afinal, por que eu vim pra cá afinal? Só pra me lembrar ainda mais dele? Eu odeio esse parque idiota, esse lago estúpido e todo o resto...Aff...E eu nem posso ir pra casa...A Kagome vai voltar pra lá depois que a festa acabar e daí eu vou ter que me explicar, e eu não to nem um pouco a fim de falar com ninguém agora...Saco...Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo no fim das contas...E eu nem passei em casa pra pegar uma muda de roupa...Vou ter que ficar vestida como princesa até amanhecer...

YYYYYYYY

- Mas que droga...Dessa vez eu achei que ela ia acreditar em mim...Que nada...Não existe mulher mais teimosa que ela...Que sorte que eu fui dar...E o pior é que eu nem tava dando em cima dela na festa...Tava só conversando...Bom, bem feito pra mim, trouxa...Eu devia ter imaginado que era ela...A mesma voz, o mesmo rosto, os mesmos olhos...Mas eu fui burro mesmo...Bom, mas ela também devia ter imaginado que era eu...As nossas máscaras não escondiam tão bem assim o rosto...Acho que no fim fomos nós mesmos que não quisemos encarar a realidade...Até as roupas combinavam...Hummm...A Kagome e o Inuyasha deviam estar tentando nos fazer reatar...Complicaram mais ainda...Bom, não adianta colocar a culpa neles agora...É tarde demais...Sango, você vai mesmo me abandonar?

YYYYYYYY

_- E agora Inuyasha?_

_- Agora? Agora nada._

_- Como assim, agora nada!? Vamos deixar aqueles dois assim? Você certamente não espera que eu cruze os braços e simplesmente assista eles romperem de vez!_

_- Claro que não, mas agora você não pode fazer nada._

_- Como assim?_

_- Você está dando uma festa lembra? E os donos da festa não podem simplesmente ir embora assim de repente e deixar os convidados pra trás!_

_- E quem se importa com isso? Temos que fazer alguma coisa!_

_- Faremos. Mas não antes de eu esclarecer isso tudo._

_- Como assim?_

_- Antes de irmos atrás da Sango, eu quero falar com o Miroku pra ele me explicar direito o que aconteceu entre eles._

_- Tem razão, a Sango não fala sobre isso de jeito nenhum..._

_- Pois é, mais no momento, tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar..._

_- É..._

YYYY Horas mais tarde...

_- Miroku! Tenho que falar com você!_ –Cara, esse Inuyasha é mesmo uma peste...Não vê que não quero falar com ninguém!?

_- O que você quer?_

_- Primeiro largue essa garrafa, seu bêbado! _-Coloco a garrafa que eu estava bebendo no chão ao meu lado e respondo mal-humorado.

_- Pronto! Satisfeito agora? Agora fala logo e me deixa em paz!_

- Muito bem, eu e a Kagome estamos aqui pra ouvir exatamente o que aconteceu com você e a Sango! Pode ir começando a falar!

_- ...E se eu não quiser? Vai me bater?_

- VOU!

- Inuyasha, se acalme...Miroku, por favor, nos conte...A Sango não me falou nada, toda vez que eu falava seu nome era o suficiente pra ela começar a chorar...E ela não está em casa, e eu tentei ligar pro celular dela, mas ele está desligado...Por favor, Miroku...

_- ..._

_- Não vai falar é? Vou ser obrigado a te socar é?_

_- Inuyasha!_

_- Que é? Ele tá merecendo!_

_- Ela...Ela chorou por minha causa?_

_- Chorou Miroku! Ela te ama, só está confusa! Agora nos conte, por favor..._

_- ...Tudo bem...Tudo começou antes mesmo dela chegar..._

YYYY

- Aff...Vai começar a chover...Credo...Tem gente louca mesmo... 5 horas da manhã e já tem gente fazendo exercício? Fazer o quê...Também não to em posição de falar nada de ninguém...Afinal, estou de fantasia, às 5 da manhã, no meio de um parque, sentada na grama, com a cara toda vermelha e inchada de tanto chorar...Isso sim é triste...Mas peraí...acho que eu conheço essa mulher de algum lugar...AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! É aquela que o Miroku beijou!!!! Mas isso é conspiração, só pode ser! Que drooooogaaaa!!!! Eu ODEIO esse parque! Ela tá vindo pra cá! Será que ela me reconheceu? Sacoooo! Eu juro que se ela vier aqui falar comigo, vou socar a cara dela! JURO!

_- Err...Com licença...Você é aquela moça do outro dia, certo? _

_- ... _–MALDITAAAA!!!

_- Ah...É mesmo, tinha esquecido...Sinto muito. _-Tinha esquecido!? E ainda fala isso na minha cara? Será possivel que essa estúpida não se manca!?

_- Ah, você sente muito? Pois devia mesmo! Por sua culpa, eu terminei meu noivado com ele, sabia disso!?_

_- Vocês estavam noivos?_

_- Estávamos! E você estragou tudo!_

_- Olha, eu sinto muito, mas você entendeu tudo errado._

_- Como? Você também vai tentar me convencer de que nada aconteceu?_

_- Vou, porque não aconteceu nada entre a gente!_

_- E como você explica o beijo!?_

_- Você viu tudo errado..._

_- Vi tudo errado? Como você tem coragem de me dizer uma coisa dessas?_

_- Por que é a verdade, você viu a cena pela metade e completou o que faltava por conta própria._

_- Ah é mesmo?_

_- É. Vou lhe contar o que aconteceu. Bom, tudo começou quando eu estava correndo ao redor do lago, como faço todos os dias, só que como era domingo eu não quis acordar cedo, então vim à tarde, só que eu estava correndo muito perto da margem e acabei caindo dentro do lago. E eu não sei nadar. Foi quando ele chegou, pra te encontrar, e viu que eu estava me afogando. Bom, ele correu e pulou no lago pra me ajudar. Sorte a minha. Só que eu já tinha engolido muita água, estava desmaida, e não conseguia respirar. Então ele tentou me acordar, só que ele não conseguia, então ele não teve escolha e teve que fazer respiração boca-a-boca em mim,e foi quando você chegou. Só que você estava tão nervosa na hora que nem prestou atenção na cena direito e não percebeu que nós dois estávamos todos molhados. _

_- E como você conseguiu descrever tudo isso se você estava desmaiada?_

_- Bom, eu não estava entendendo direito o que havia acontecido, então, depois que vocês foram embora, eu fiquei lá completamente atordoada tentando entender tudo, quando uma moça que estava ali perto na hora, e que havia assistido a toda a confusão me contou tudo o que havia acontecido. Eu gostaria de ter agradecido ao seu namorado por ter me salvado, mas ele foi embora logo depois de você. _

_- E-Então...é verdade que ele te salvou?_

_- É._

- E eu briguei com ele...Como eu sou egoísta...

_- Não chore...Foi tudo um mal-entendido...Tenho certeza de que se você falar com ele vai dar tudo certo no final..._

_- Não...Eu não tenho mais coragem...Briguei com ele de vez ontem...Tenho certeza de que ele nunca mais vai querer me ver de novo...Ele fez uma boa ação e eu ainda desconfiei dele...Eu sou mesmo horrível..._

_- Não, claro que você não é horrível! Se acontecesse o mesmo comigo eu também duvidaria do meu namorado! É normal..._

_- Mas ele tentou me explicar tudo e eu não deixei! Eu não quis nem ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer...O que eu vou fazer agora? Ele deve me odiar..._

_- Mas é lógico que não! Você está arrependida, é claro que ele vai te querer de volta! Afinal, ele te ama!_

_- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?_

_- Por causa da cara que ele fez quando vocês brigaram...Parecia que a vida dele tinha perdido todo o sentido..._

_- Sério?_

_- Sério. Agora você vai fazer o quê? Vai atrás dele ou vai deixar pra lá?_

_- Thau e obrigada por tudo!_

_- Não há de que...Mas...Por que ela foi correndo? Ela tem um carro...Ah...Deixa pra lá...Tomara que tudo certo com aqueles dois..._

YYYY

_- E foi isso que aconteceu..._

_- Ela entendeu tudo errado...A Sango é pior que a Kagome..._

_- O quê você quer dizer com isso? Inuyasha!_

_- Nada não..._

_- Mais e agora Miroku?_

_- E agora o quê?_

_- O que você vai fazer? Vai ficar aí sentado? Não vai atrás dela?_

_- E o que eu iria dizer? _

_- A verdade!_

_- E você acha mesmo que ela vai acreditar em mim? Se ela me vir agora é capaz dela tentar me matar!_

_- Deixa de ser exagerado!_

_- Não to exagerando, você esqueceu que é da Sango que a gente tá falando Inuyasha?_

_- É, tem razão..._

_- Quer dizer que você pretende ficar aí sentado no chão, enchendo a cara, sem fazer nada pra recuperar a mulher que ama!?_

_- Você tem uma idéia melhor? Por enquanto é o máximo que eu posso fazer, pelo menos enquanto ela não se acalma... _-Afinal, não pretendo morrer tão cedo...

_- Nada disso! Me dá isso aqui!_

_- Hei! Devolve minha garrafa Kagome!_

_- Não! _-Dizendo isso ela despeja todo o conteúdo da minha garrafa na pia...Mas pra que o Inuyasha trouxe ela junto afinal?

_- Meu whisky importado 15 anos... ç.ç_

_- Bem feito seu bêbado...Agora vê se vai lavar essa cara! Você tá um caco!_

_- Nem to..._

_- Tá sim..._

_- Até você Kagome?_

_- Não me leve a mal Miroku, mas é verdade..._

_- ..._

_- Você não vai é?_

_- Não.Vai me bater?_

_- Gostaria, mais vou fazer outra coisa. _-Dizendo isso ele começou a sorrir, mas de um jeito muuuito sinistro...

_- Êêêêê...Pode ir parando por aí! _

_- Tá me estranhando é!?_

_- To!_

_- Você é problemático mesmo...Como que a Sango conseguiu a proeza de gostar de você? _- E antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder ele me arrasta pela gola da camisa até o banheiro, me coloca debaixo do chuveiro e liga a água fria na minha cabeça. Nota mental: afogar o Inuyasha num lago congelado.

_- Seu viado! Por que você fez isso? Tá fria porra!_

_- Eu sei, por isso mesmo. Assim você sossega. Ah e vê se aproveita e tira esse cheiro de bebida de cima de você!_ –Ele diz isso e vai embora, me deixando debaixo da água fria. Bom, já que to aqui...

_- Ué, cadê o Miroku?_

_- No banho._

_- Ah..._

_- O que foi Kagome?_

- Tava pensando no que aconteceu...Será que eles não vão mais reatar? A gente tentou de tudo, mas...

_- Claro que eles vão reatar! O Miroku fala aquilo tudo, mas ele nunca ia desistir da Sango. Ele só deve estar pensando em como vai fazer pra convence-la a voltar pra ele..._

_- É...Talvez eu devesse tentar falar com ela e contar o que realmente aconteceu..._

_- Acho que sim...Mas é melhor falar com o Miroku antes, sabe como é, às vezes ele já tem alguma idéia do que fazer...Afinal, ele conhece ela melhor que a gente..._

_- É...Olha, começou a chover..._

YYYY

- Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer? Eu devia saber que se ele insistiu tanto devia ser verdade. Que droga, e se ele não quiser mais casar comigo? Eu não sei o que eu faço se isso acontecer...Não, vai dar tudo certo no final, vai dar tudo...Mais que saco, armou o maior temporal, vou chegar lá encharcada...Saco...

YYYY

_- Ah Miroku, até que enfim hein, a Kagome fez o café da manhã. Quer comer também?_

_- Café da manhã? Já?_

_- Como já Miroku? São 6 da manhã!_

_- E aí? Vai comer ou não?_

_- Acho que não, obrigado, não to com fome..._ –Ao invés de sentar na mesa com eles, acabei por sentar no sofá, de costas pra janela. Mas credo, já são 6 horas...Dessa vez o tempo passou rápido mesmo, eu nem vi amanhecer. Ah, não é pra menos, tá chovendo horrores...Tenho pena de quem tá lá fora agora...

_- E aí Miroku, já tem alguma idéia de como convencer a Sango?_

_- Não, nenhuma..._

_- Bom, eu estava pensando em falar com ela quando ela voltasse pra casa e explicar tudo eu mesma..._

_- Não._

_- O quê?_

_- Eu disse que não._

_- Mais porque não? Você mesmo disse que não tem idéia de como falar com ela!_

_- E não tenho mesmo._

_- Mais então porque...?_

_- Não me entenda mal Kagome. Eu aprecio a ajuda, mas não._

_- Como assim? Você desistiu dela?_

_- Mas é claro que não!_

_- Então por que não me deixa ajudar?_

_- Por que eu quero convencê-la sozinho. Agradeço a preocupação, mas eu tenho que fazer isso sem ajuda. Senão não terá o mesmo valor..._

_- ...Tudo bem então Miroku, mais saiba que somos seus amigos e que estamos aqui pra te apoiar quando você precisar._

_- Obrigado. _–Nesse momento, a porta de entrada se escancara, ao mesmo tempo em que um relâmpago ilumina o céu. Me assustei com essa súbita aparição na porta que está simplesmente parada de cabeça baixa. Mas...não consigo reconhecer quem é, já que graças ao trovão, as luzes apagaram...Até que mais um clarão ilumina a sala e finalmente posso ver que é a Sango. O quê!? Sango!? Ela tá aqui pra se vingar de mim! Ela vai me matar! ç.ç ...Calma, tudo vai ficar bem, essa é a minha última chance de explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia, tenho que ter calma...

_- San...Sango? Eu... _-Ela ainda está com o vestido da festa de ontem...Então ela passou a noite fora mesmo...Ela nem levantou o rosto pra me olhar quando eu falei com ela...Isso quer dizer que ela veio mesmo me matar...Mas...O que ela...Ao invés dela me bater, como eu esperava que ela fizesse, ela correu pra mim e me abraçou com força, afundando o rosto dela no meu peito. O-O quê ela está fazendo? Não estava morrendo de raiva de mim? Por que mudou de idéia? O que aconteceu? Bom, por enquanto o máximo que eu posso fazer é retribuir o abraço, então a envolvo em meus braços, mas ao fazer isso, percebo que ela está chorando...

_- Sango? O que foi? O que aconteceu?_ –Como ela não respondia, levei minha mão ao rosto dela e o levantei, até ela olhar pra mim.

_- E-Eu sinto muito Miroku!_ –E me abraçou com mais força. Ela parece desesperada...

_- Sente muito porque? O que aconteceu?_

_- Eu...Eu duvidei de você! Eu não tinha esse direito! Eu devia ter acreditado em você e te ouvido! Mas eu fui uma burra! Por favor me perdoe Miroku! Eu já sei de tudo que aconteceu, eu fui uma idiota, egoísta, teimosa...Você salvou aquela moça! Fez uma boa ação e eu ainda duvidei de você! Me desculpa!_

_- Ma-mas como você sabe o que aconteceu? _

_- Eu tava naquele parque e encontrei a moça que você salvou, e ela me contou tudo! Me desculpe! Eu te amo Miroku! Não sei o que eu faço sem você! Me desculpa!_

_- Mas como você é boba..._

_- O-o quê?_

_- É claro que te desculpo! Você não tem culpa de ter duvidado de mim. Até eu duvidaria de mim. Eu te amo Sango, e nunca vou te abandonar._

_- Sé-sério?_

_- Claro que sim, San-chan! Agora, pare de chorar está bem? _-Ela sorri pra mim, ao ouvir seu apelido. Nossos rostos se aproximam e finalmente damos o beijo de reconciliação. Como senti a falta dela...Ah, a luz voltou...

_- Awwww...Que fofos..._

_- Ah, oi K-chan, oi Inuyasha!_

_- E aí?_

_- Que bom que vocês se acertaram! Já tava ficando preocupada!_

_- Atchim!_

_- Saúde..._

_- Nossa San-chan, agora que eu percebi que você tá toda molhada!_

_- Ah, pois eh...É que eu vim pra cá correndo...Acabei deixando o carro no parque..._

_- Você veio do parque até aqui!? Correndo!? Na chuva!? Tá doida San-chan? O parque é do outro lado da cidade! E a cidade é enorme!_

- Ah, é que no desespero vim correndo mesmo...

_- Então vem aqui... _-Levo ela até meu quarto e pego uma muda de roupa minha mesmo e dou pra ela. _-Aqui San-chan. Tome um banho quente e vista isso. Vai ficar meio grande, mais é melhor do que continuar toda molhada._

_- Obrigada Mii-kun._

_- Você achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você me abandonar?_

_- Tem razão...Fui uma boba... _-Dizendo isso ela saiu em direção ao banheiro e me mandou um beijo. Eu volto pra sala e espero ela terminar o banho antes de irmos tomar café da manhã com Inuyasha e Kagome. Todos nós conversamos animadamente enquanto tomamos café, para compensar o tempo sem nos falarmos direito. Kagome também nos inteirou do que nós perdemos da festa, como Naraku bêbado dando em cima de todas as mulheres, até que Kouga se extressou e o nocauteou quando viu ele dando em cima de Ayame.

_- Mais então San-chan, mudando de assunto, acho que você me devia me compensar por todo_ _esse tempo que passei longe de você... _-Falo sussurrando no ouvido dela com uma voz sedutora, esperando que ela ficasse vermelha e sem-graça, mas ao contrário do que imaginei, ela sorriu e falou baixo, só para eu ouvir.

_- Tem razão Mii-kun...E eu tenho a recompensa perfeita pra você... _-Mas ao invés dela terminar de falar, ela simplesmente se levantou, pegou a chave da minha moto, me olhou sensualmente e falou:''Vamos?''. Simples assim.

_- Agora mesmo... _-Respondo com um sorriso malicioso.

_- Credo, esse Miroku realmente mudou a Sango...Não concorda comigo que ela está bem mais atirada ultimamente? Hein Inuyasha?_

_- Concordo...Ela realmente pegou todos os maus-hábitos dele... _-Sango ficou um pouco corada dessa vez, mais logo voltou ao normal e disse em tom de brincadeira para Kagome que não a esperasse acordada, já que não tinha certeza se voltaria pra casa essa noite. O que deixou a amiga de queixo caído. San-chan reamente aprende rápido. Fomos até a garagem e quando chegamos na moto e ela me viu sentando no lugar do motorista, me mandou descer da moto.

_- Por quê? O que foi?_

_- Eu dirijo._

- Mas...você sabe dirigir uma moto?

_- Não. Mas você me ensina._

_- Tudo bem...Mas você não tinha medo de moto? Como agora você quer até aprender a pilotar? _-Foi eu falar isso e ela ficar vermelha. Muito vermelha. E dessa vez ela não se recuperou rápido.

_- Bom...Eu menti. Não tenho medo de andar de moto._

_- Tá ,mas...Porque você mentiu? _-Agora ela ficou mais vermelha ainda.Se é que isso é possível.

_- É que...Ah, deixa isso pra lá..._

_- Nada disso. Agora eu quero saber._

_- Ah, tudo bem...É que...Era o único momento em que eu podia ficar abraçada com você sem ter que ter um motivo..._

_- Mas quem disse que você precisa de motivo pra me abraçar?_

_- Não é que eu precise...É que eu tenho vergonha..._

_- ..._ –Não falo nada, apenas vou em direção a ela e a abraço. _-Simples não é? Mas por que vergonha?_

_- Não é bem isso..._

_- Então o que é? _-Ela suspira e olha pra mim, ainda me abrançando.

_- Jura que não vai ficar bravo?_

_- Juro._

_- É desconfiança..._

_- Desconfiança?_

_- É...Que você no meio da rua simplesmente escorregue essa sua mão pra baixo..._

_- Ah...Assim?_ –Digo isso e desço minha mão direita das costas dela até...bom...já deu pra captar né?

_- Assim mesmo! _-Ela pega minha mão direita e a coloca de volta nas costas dela.

_- Ué!?E o tapa?_

_- Hmmm...Resolvi te perdoar. Porquê? Sente falta dele também?_

_- Não, não...Acho que posso passar muito bem sem ele, obrigado. _- Ela ri.

_- Senti sua falta..._

_- Eu também senti a sua...Aishiteru Mii-kun_

_- Aishiteru San-chan._

O Fim!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, pra começar, eu gostaria de me desculpar com as pessoas que esperaram anciosas (Ninguém? Ah...Tudo bem...ç.ç) pela atualização da fic. É que, vejam bem...quando eu entrei pra atualizar eu acabei me distraindo lendo outras fics e quando eu vi, meu pai tava me mandando ir dormir porque já era 1 e meia da manhã...Aí no dia seguinte eu tive que sair e acabei só voltando lá pelas 18...e começou a chover horrores e não pude ligar o PC pq tava dando descargas elétricas...aí só pude atualizar hj...Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!

Bom, fora isso, espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic...eu gostei bastante dela...(e quem se importa com o que você achou, sua pseudo-escritora estúpida!). Bom, me mandem reviews sobre o que acharam da fic OK?

Ah! Já ia esquecendo! Eu, para o bem ou para o mal, tive mais idéias pra fics enquanto escrevia essa! Fora outras idéias que estão anotadas a mais tempo...Acho que ao total somam mais 6 fics! Ou seja, preparem-se, porque eu vim pra ficar! Mwhuahauhauhauahuahauhauah.

Bom, axo q eh só...Kissus, Ja ne!

PS:Reviews? Someone? Please? ç.ç


End file.
